The present invention relates generally to the detection of objects in the sky. More particularly, the present invention relates to determining an orbit of an object in the sky.
In order to detect objects in the sky many different systems are used. However, one problem with these systems is that the orbit of the object identified can not be determined. One of the major shortcomings of these systems is that an orbit of an object can not be generated with angles only information. Similarly, an orbit of an object can not be generated with a single S-band radar observation. The present systems can only generate angles only information which is typically generated with a single S-band radar observation. Thus, since the path of an object can not be determined once an object is identified only minimal characteristics can be derived from the object.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to be able to determine an orbit of an object using S-band radar observations.
It is therefore a feature and advantage of the present invention to determine an orbit of an object identified in space.
The above and other features and advantages are achieved through the use of a novel method for correlating observations. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the method includes the steps of identifying an initially identified object, determining if the initially identified object will be identifiable again, and identifying a subsequently identified object. A determination as to whether the initially identified object is the same as the subsequently identified object is then made by comparing characteristics of the initially identified object with the subsequently identified object. In alternate embodiments of the invention, a path or orbit of the object is determined using the characteristics of the initially identified object and the subsequently identified object.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a system for correlating observations includes a means for identifying an initially identified object, a means for determining if the initially identified object will be identifiable again and a means for identifying a subsequently identified object. The invention further includes a means for determining if the initially identified object is the same as the subsequently identified object based on characteristics of the initially identified object and the subsequently identified object.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for correlating observations includes an identification device that identifies an object in the sky, and a re-identification device that determines if an initially identified object can be re-identified by the identification device during the next pass. The re-identification device is in communication with the identification device. The invention further includes a determining device that determines if the initially identified object is the same as the subsequently identified object based on characteristics of the initially identified object and the subsequently identified object. The determining device is in communication with the re-identification device.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract included below, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.